Opposites Attract
by afrocurl22
Summary: What might have happened if Summer and Ryan met, more formally, at the beginning. An AU developed around their meeting at Holly's party.
1. Prologue

Ryan Atwood still couldn't believe what was happening to him; he was standing in a pool house, looking out over the Pacific Ocean, wearing a suit. This wasn't exactly how his day started out. Only a few hours before, he'd been at the juvenile center in Chino meeting his lawyer, Sandy Cohen, but after his mom had kicked him out of her house, he didn't know what else to do.

Sandy had picked him up at the local convenience store and driven him to Sandy's house in Newport Beach. Ryan had never seen a house so nice, or anyone so willing to take a chance on someone he met in jail. Regardless of the beginning of the day, he wasn't sure what to expect at this party. The Cohens, Sandy, his wife, Kirsten, and his son, Seth, were already going to a charity function that night, and he was forced to join them. Ryan, along with Sandy, had decided that he should tell everyone at the party that he was a cousin from the New York and to said that he was staying with the Cohens for awhile because of some family issues. As they arrived at the party, though, Ryan thought people would see through his story and really wonder what he was doing in Newport. He had no idea how right he was.

At this same party, Summer Roberts, had been scoping out the boys that decided to attend this particular charity event. So far, she wasn't too impressed. While talking to her friend Marissa Cooper, Summer complained that all of the Newport boys were all the same when she spotted someone she'd never seen before standing by Seth Cohen.

"Who's that guy by Seth?" she asked Marissa, who was the social queen of Newport's high school crowd.

"I have no idea, but if he's standing by Seth then he's probably some relative."

"Hm. You're probably right, Coop. I think I'm going to go and find out for myself."

"Good luck with that," Marissa said as she went to find her boyfriend Luke.

It took Summer a few minutes to make her way over to Seth and Ryan, but she was happy to talk to her other friends along the way. When she saw Seth, she turned on her usual charm.

"Hey Seth!"

"Oh, hey, Summer. I didn't see that you were here tonight."

"Well, considering my height, I'm not surprised. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Right. I'm not used to being social, remember. Summer, this is my cousin, Ryan Atwood."

"Hi Ryan! My name is Summer Roberts, and I've been going to school with Seth since we were five; he used to eat paste in class.

Ryan chimed in, "Really. I never heard that story."

Seth shot Ryan an evil look, and ignored the rest of Summer's story.

"So Ryan, how do you like Newport so far?" Summer inquired.

"Well, all I've seen is the Cohens' pool house and this party."

"Is that true? Then, please let me show you around," she said with a determined, but not obvious tone in her voice.

Ryan didn't know what to do, so he accepted her proposal and wandered the party with her. Instead of showing Ryan off to all of her friends, she kept staring at Ryan trying to figure him out as they walked the perimeter of the country club. From the moment she looked in Seth's direction, she noticed that Ryan wasn't a typical Newport guy, and she was intrigued.

While Summer was leading Ryan around the party, he also couldn't help but notice her small frame with dark eyes, especially when the party consisted of tall blondes who looked like they needed to eat more. Something about Summer reminded him of home, and he felt slightly comforted by that.

Awkwardly Ryan asked, "So what's going to happen after we've walked around the club for the fifth time?"

"Well, after the party is over, my friend Holly is throwing a better party for all of the kids. We find a beach house and spend the night there."

"Oh. I've never been to something like that."

"What? Don't you go to all of these charity events in New York?"

"Not really. My mom isn't into giving back to the community; she's sort of a recluse."

"A what? Sorry, I don't know what that means."

Ryan laughed silently, and then proceeded to say something less offensive. "Sorry, she's not really into the social scene, sort of like Seth."

"Oh, I get it! Well, with or without Seth, I'd love for you to come."

Ryan wondered what it was like to be to see an after-party. Most of the parties he'd been to in Chino were kickbacks with some beer, which usually led to some brawl. He hoped this party would be different. He walked over to Seth after he and Summer had finished talking, and suggested that they go to this party.

Seth responded surprisingly "What? A Newport party? Do you know what happens at these? It's just all of the popular people at school getting drunk and high at the beach."

"Well, it's better than any party I've been to in Chino, so why don't we give it a shot?"

"Did I forget to mention that these kids _hate_ me? If not, they do. I'm a total loser at school; all of the guys pee in my shoes and stuff me in lockers on a regular basis."

"Well, why don't we try to change that? Plus, I feel obligated to go since Summer invited me."

"What? Summer Roberts invited you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've only been in love with her since 5th grade. We're so going to be there!"

Considering that Summer spent her time with Ryan talking about everyone else at the party, he wasn't sure that this was a really good idea, but he couldn't say no.

On the other side of the party, Summer was talking to Marissa about Ryan.

Marissa asked who the new guy was, and Summer responded, "Oh, he's some cousin of Seth's from New York. He's totally clueless about Newport society, but it's sort of funny."

"What? You're taking on a charity case? That's so unlike you Sum!"

"I know, Coop, but there's something about this guy that I want to figure out."


	2. Holly's Party

As she waited to arrive at Holly's beach house, Summer couldn't help but think about her life. Truth be told, she lead a perfect Newport life. Her dad was the best of the local plastic surgeons, and she had a huge house, and her dad gave her all the money she wanted. The only thing that she missed was being able to talk to someone other than her dad or Marissa. As much as she loved her life, she didn't know if this was all that the world had to offer, or if she really wanted to be a Newport princess her whole life. She couldn't admit this to Marissa, but something about Ryan felt like the anti-Newport. She thought that everyone in the town had this crazy idea that she was just the product of Dr. Neil Roberts and another boring Newpsie. She couldn't really remember her mother that well, but she remembered thinking she was the prettiest mom of all her friends. She hadn't told anyone how horribly she felt when her mom left her and 13. She had to be perfect, like all of the other women that her dad worked on. After this realization, which she decided was too deep for the start of another Newport party; she put on her perfect Newport smile and hoped tonight would be different.

Summer and Marissa got to Holly's house first, and started to drink some margaritas. They'd also changed out of their dresses and into bikinis. By the time Seth and Ryan arrived, the party was in full swing. Seth forgot to mention that these parties were best appreciated without a suit on, but Ryan didn't really care. He was at this party, and it seemed so much better than the charity event from earlier in the night. There were no adults there, and the alcohol flowed freely. Ryan walked in, and without thinking told Seth, "Welcome to the dark side."

Since Summer had invited Ryan to the party, he wanted to make sure that he said hello before he figured out his next move. To his surprise, he couldn't find her for the first ten minutes of the party. Feeling really awkward, Ryan looked for Seth, but realized that finding him was going to signal everyone that he was a total loser. After another lap around the house, Ryan finally noticed Summer outside on the patio. She was talking to Marissa, again.

"Man, that boy is fine. I want to play him hot and cold."

"What Sum? You don't even know him."

"I know, Coop! That's the point. I'll go over and talk to him and then have a little fun with him." Inside her head, though, Summer knew that she had another reason for wanting to talk to Ryan, not that Marissa, or anyone else at this party would care.

Marissa looked on disapprovingly, but knew there wasn't anything stopping Summer once she made up her mind.

"Well, Sum, I'm going to talk to Holly. I'll find you later. We still need to do those tequila shots."

"Right you are Coop! Find me later."

As Summer left Marissa, she say that Ryan was coming over to her. She decided that she was going to play hard to get with him first.

Ryan walked up to her saying, "Hey! Thanks for the invitation."

"Oh don't worry about it. These parties are pretty standard around here, and I'm always looking for some way to liven up the party."

"Oh, really. So bringing in total strangers is a way to liven up a party?" Ryan said wryly.

"Totally!"

"Alright then. Since I seem to be the entertainment, what can I do to make this party less dull?" Ryan said without realizing that he was flirting with the same girl that Seth had been eyeing since he was 10. Something in Ryan's head, though, didn't really stop him from continuing to look at Summer with bated breath.

"Hmm. I'm going to have to think about that for a minute of two. I'm going to go get another drink and then decide on your punishment, I mean, your next move."

Ryan had a feeling this was going to turn out badly, but he wanted to have some fun. "Sounds fair. I'll meet you back here in five minutes."

Summer, after leaving Ryan dangling, headed over to tell Marissa that her plan was already in motion. As she walked up to Marissa and Holly, Summer thought better than to reveal her new project, and, instead, made a line for the bathroom.

Ryan, as soon as Summer left, thought better of his decision to come to this party, but decided that he didn't really care; he was out of Chino and that was the best part. He didn't have to worry about some drunk guy deciding that he was hitting on his girlfriend, and that was a relief.

Before Summer could continue her quest for Ryan Atwood, she had to make sure that she looked like the perfect Newport girl. She checked to make sure that there wasn't anything in her teeth, and she found some perfume in her purse and sprayed some on.

As she walked out of the bathroom, she noticed Ryan standing by the couch where a group of guys was passed out from too much weed. It reminded her that she needed another drink before, and she ran to find Coop for their promised tequila shot.

Marissa was standing by Luke at the bar; he was having his tenth beer of the night, and starting to yell loudly at the fellow water polo players at the party. Marissa, Summer thought, did not look happy. With that in mind, Summer decided that Marissa needed another pick-me up.

"Coop! I'm ready for that shot now. Are you?"

"Sure, Sum, but let me make sure that Luke doesn't make a huge ass out of himself."

Summer understood that Marissa needed to look out for him, but it seemed odd. Wasn't it the guy that should take care of his girlfriend she wondered? She decided that that conversation wouldn't do anyone any good, and quickly forgot it. Once Marissa returned, the two friends did their shots, and Summer told Marissa she was off to find Ryan again.

Ryan, while waiting for Summer, looked at the party in amazement. He never realized that parties could look like the ones he always saw in movies; nothing in the house looked out of place, and everyone was buzzed, but not belligerent. He tried to find Seth, but thought better of that, as he didn't want to risk being associated with Seth at his first party. He stood by a group of guys with a huge bong and wished he could take a hit. Alcohol was not going to be enough for this party, he thought, but he couldn't change that now.

Summer came barreling up to him with a huge smile and a look like she was going to make trouble.

"Miss me?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to try and find Seth."

"Smart move; I'm sure some of the guys on the polo team have found him and are doing something to him."

"Shouldn't I be worried?"

"Nope! It happens all the time, so I'm sure Seth has a good way to fight back."

Ryan, even after knowing Seth for a day, knew that Summer was full of it, but he was going to enjoy her company. He hadn't had any time with a girl in months, and he thought this was easy enough in a new environment.

It took him a minute to realize that he'd been thinking in his head, and he looked at Summer, who had a strange look on her face.

"Sorry about that! Since I'm the entertainment, how can I entertain you?" he said with a look that suggested he wanted to leave the party and go somewhere, private.

Summer noticed the look on his face, and knew that she had to cool things down quickly. "Well, I was thinking you could find me some weed off those guys next to you. I need a hit, badly."

A girl after his own heart; he was craving the feeling of being high. "Certainly, Summer. These guys look so baked, I doubt they'd miss a dime bag." Without hesitation, Ryan stealthy picked the pockets of the three guys and showed Summer three dime bags.

"Impressive; I didn't think anyone related to Seth would know how to pick a pocket."

"Well, let's say I'm from the bad sign of the family." Ryan knew that more subtle hints like that would blow his cover, but he didn't care too much. It didn't seem like Sandy or Kirsten would find out about this party.

Summer was intrigued by Ryan's ability, and decided that she could flirt again. "Is that so? Maybe you'd like to show me how bad you can be?"

Ryan took that as an open invitation. He took her hand, walked into the kitchen and grabbed some chips, then walked back out to the guys on the couch, picked a pipe off one of them, and took her upstairs.


	3. Weed

Ryan led Summer into a deserted bedroom, and closed the door. He had decided as he walked up with her that this was going to be something between the two of them.

Summer's mind was racing as she walked into a room with a stranger. She wanted to feel something other than Newport, and she thought Ryan was just the cure. To be sure, she'd smoked weed with people before, but she had a feeling this time would be different. Her decision to find out more about him was a good one, she thought, and she hurried Ryan along as he was busy getting the pot into the borrowed pipe.

"Do you want the first hit?" he asked, not knowing what else to say to the girl he has just taken from her friends.

"Hmm, actually, I was going to let you take the first hit. I want to know how good the stuff is."

"Well, since I am the entertainment, I'll provide you with the pleasure." In his head, Ryan was hoping that this weed would give him the balls to act on Summer's attractiveness. Ryan, with the pipe in his left hand, and a lighter in his right, took a long drag on the pipe.

"Oh, that's some good shit."

"Now that you've told me that, hand over the pipe!" Summer demanded in a slightly drunken slur.

"Is that how this is going to work now? You demand things of me?" He said, knowing that he as about to get in trouble.

"Yes, it is! The buzz from my tequila shot is ending, and I need another fix."

"Then you'll have to get the pipe from me," he said, not realizing that his suggestion meant that Summer would have to chase him.

"Then this is war!" she said, knowing that this was going to be something she'd been waiting for since she laid eyes on him earlier that night.

"Then war it is," was all that she heard Ryan say before she was climbing on top of him, straddling him, and grabbing for the pipe.

Ryan's mind was racing as Summer sat atop him. He couldn't figure out why, but he wanted to keep her in that exact spot. Their playful banter has piqued not only his mental attention, but he could feel himself loosing control of the rest of his faculties. To help ease his desire, he gladly moved his hands to hand Summer the pipe. Once she took in her hands, she took a long, slow, hit and kept her position at the same time. Seeing her still straddling him, he was able to just take the pipe from her, put in on the nightstand next to him, and grab her head to meet his. He decided to wait until she finished her hit before he made a move, but he killed him to wait.

Summer was thinking that the pot was just what she needed to make her move. She could tell that he was waiting to take her right there, especially as she felt him writhing in anticipation. She decided to make him wait as long as she could, so she took a long drag on the pipe, all the while watching him watching her.

She finished her hit, and as soon as the pipe left her lips, Ryan grabbed the pipe and lighter with one hand, and her head with the other. He tossed the pipe and lighter on the floor, not really worried about the pot he just wasted, and with this other hand brought her face closer to his. He didn't bring her face quite to hers, but waited to see her reaction. He noticed that her eyes were dancing around, and he thought she wanted this just as much as he did, so he pulled her head closer to his, and their lips met.

Summer was surprised at how forceful this total stranger was being with her. She'd never had a boy be so up front with her, and it was a major turn on she decided. She let him bring their faces closer together before their lips finally met. After all of the work that he'd done to bring their lips together, she decided that he could take control of the situation. As soon as his mouth opened more and he could extend his tongue, she followed and let her mouth do the same. His kissing style was erratic, but she thought that it would be better once the pot finally got to both of them.

His erratic kisses were becoming more controlled, and with that, he focused his attention on other activities. He slowly moved his hands away from her face and started to caress her skin. It felt soft and hot, and he was growing more impatient. He wanted to lose his clothes so badly, but he wasn't sure she was willing to go that far. He looked back into her eyes for a clue about her next move. She was staring back at him, with her hands moving up to the top of his shirt; that was all the indication he needed.

Ryan stood up slowly, while still keeping his lips connected, and helped Summer as he lost his shirt, and belt. After his controlling the early portion of their evening, Summer took over, suggesting that he was about to get lucky.

As they continued kissing, he couldn't help but think that this was a one-night stand in the making. He had no idea what was going to happen after tonight, and it make him even more anxious. His hands went back to Summer's back, and he slowly moved to her breasts. As he started to cup them, he heard her moan into his kiss.

With that moan, he could no longer hold out, he motioned to her to remove her denim skirt, giving him time to find his pants and the spare condom that he kept in there. As soon as Summer had thrown her skirt on the floor, he saw for the first time how beautiful she was. The skirt had hidden her hips, and he almost lost his control there.

Thankfully, he didn't lose control, and the rest of their time together was spent together.

Their high from the marijuana had worn off, and in its place was the euphoric high that only happens after sex. As soon as Summer realized that she was still at Holly's house, she quickly put herself back together, and motioned to Ryan to do the same. He put his clothes back on, and took the pipe and dime bags, and left the room. She had stayed behind so that no one would be that suspicious.


	4. Unexpected

**Sorry if you were waiting for this to get updated more quickly. Somehow I've gotten myself into a few other stories, and have been thinking about them more than this one. **

**This story is still set back in the time of Season 1, but I'm playing with some of the issues at the start; I'm leaving Dawn alone, and really trying to focus on Ryan and Summer having to run into each other at various Newport events.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to _The OC_. This is just my mind hard at work.**

Chapter 4: Unexpected

After his time with Summer, Ryan managed to find Seth in the sand outside the house. Seth's head was sticking up from the sand, with his body covered in sand shaped like a mermaid. Ryan knew that the water polo team must have been responsible.

"You need some help out of there?" he asked.

"Um…no, Ryan. I'm perfectly happy to be stuck in the sand," Seth retorted.

Ryan took that to mean that Seth wanted out, so he dug him out. Ryan noticed that the sand was wet, but he didn't want to know from what. Seth was finally free, and they left the party.

As they approached the car, Seth started to talk about his evening.

"Well, first Luke tried to pee in my shoes, and then the rest of the team decided to put me in some sand that they peed in. How was your night?"

"Oh, pretty boring. I had to entertain Summer."

"You had to entertain Summer? You call that boring? That's my dream come true," Seth responded.

Ryan knew he had to tread lightly, or else Seth would blow the story that Ryan had come up with.

"It was alright. I'm just really tired now. Do you mind driving?" Ryan said, hoping Seth was sober.

"Sure man. Being stuck in the sand for the last 3 hours, I don't have a buzz at all."

Good think, Ryan thought to himself. After his night of pot and sex, the last thing he wanted to do was drive. Slowly he got in the passenger seat and sat back as Seth drove them back to the Cohen home.

------

Seth had determined that he needed to sleep in the pool house with Ryan to avoid his parents' attention about their arrival home.

Seth's moved had failed, of course, when the next morning Kirsten came into the pool house worried sick about Seth.

"Up. Inside. Now," she demanded, and Seth responded, slowly.

Kirsten gave Ryan a look, and he wondered how long he'd still be welcome in her house.

------

Ryan gave everyone some time to cool down before he entered the main house. His time in the pool house also gave him time to think about what had happened the night before. He had just slept with the object of Seth's desire for no reason other than Ryan was supposed to keep her entertained for the night. If he was going to stay in Newport, things were going to get very complicated, and that wasn't what Ryan wanted. The Cohens had been nice enough to take him in, and now he was going to cause trouble for them. As Ryan continued to think about what a mess he had made the night before, he realized that he was in serious need of coffee and food. He always had the munchies hours after he had smoked, and today was no exception.

As he finally walked in the Cohen kitchen, he saw Sandy and Kirsten talking and reading the paper at the table and Seth sitting at the island with a cup of coffee and a large bowl of cereal.

"Morning, Ryan," Sandy said. "How was your night?"

"Oh, it was fine. I met some interesting people," Ryan said back, while he walked over to the coffee pot to pour himself a large cup.

"That's good," said Kirsten. "We're going to another charity event next week, so you'll know some of the other kids there."

"Huh?" was all Ryan could say when he heard Kirsten. Ryan's head was racing; he had to see Summer and all of those other kids at another Newport party. This was not going to go well at all, he thought.

"What was that Ryan?" she asked.

"Nothing, Mrs. Cohen. I was just thinking; that's all. I can't wait for next week," he said with faked enthusiasm.

"Ok…" she said as she decided to leave for a shower.

Sandy followed her lead, and left Seth and Ryan alone in the kitchen.

"So, that was an awkward conversation," Seth mentioned.

"Uh…yeah," Ryan grunted.

Seth wasn't sure how to respond to Ryan's monosyllabic answers, but he decided to let Ryan alone. "I'm going to go upstairs, but I'll find you later, OK?"

"Sure," Ryan said. He grabbed his coffee mug and went back to the pool house.

**So there ends another chapter in this lovely story and I hope that you all like it. **

**Please let me know if there are things I can do better for the next chapter. I like the idea of switching between what's going on with Ryan and Summer before Vegas Night, just so everyone knows where this is going.**


	5. Burke Williams

**Alright, again I apologize for anyone desperately needed an update to this little AU of Season 1. I get to a point where I want to write more and then find myself doing something completely different (which is weird since I have tons of free time.)**

**So here's the next chapter. It's going to focus on Summer and her reaction to that night with Ryan.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own _The OC_ or Burke Williams. This is just a creative outlet.**

Chapter 4: Burke Williams

After her night with Ryan, Summer needed some time with Marissa. She decided to call Marissa and find out if she wanted to go to Burke Williams for a Salt Glo.

"Coop, how do you feel about a Salt Glo with me at Burke Williams? I'm in need of some serious girl time."

"Sure Sum; I've just got to get Luke to leave me alone. He's trying to get me to sailing with him. After his stellar performance as a boyfriend last night at Holly's, he's not seeing me today."

"Alright. Get him off your back, and then meet me in Mission Viejo at 2 PM? I'll book the appointments."

"Sure thing, Sum. See you at 2."

After Summer hung up with Marissa, she thought about that party at Holly's. She'd had plenty of time to tease guys at parties before, but this time it was different. She really wanted to know Ryan, and instead, all she'd done was sleep with him.

It took her some time to realize that her night went downhill when she asked him to get that weed. Sure, she wanted to get high, but did she have to get so high as to lose all control?

As her head filled with all of the things that went horribly the night before, she pushed them aside, and decided to make a better effort the next time. She thought something about him was different, and still hadn't figured out what it was.

------

Summer's drive down to the Burke Williams was easy enough. She didn't have to yell at that many people—it was a good day for her. No rage blackout in the car, no damage to her new silver BMW.

As she parked the car, she saw Marissa's silver Jeep pull up and then Summer waited for her friend to come towards the spa. Marissa had a look on her face that told Summer the talk with Luke had not gone well. This treatment was going to be a total bitch-fest, and Summer was glad.

------

The two girls were sitting in their private room while two women were attending to the Salt Glos. Summer could tell Marissa needed to talk, but didn't want to start first.

"So Coop, it doesn't look like things went well with Luke?"

"Is it that obvious? Man, this is going to suck!"

"Wait…what Coop? Did you and Luke break-up before you got here?"

"Well, I wanted to tell him what an ass he was last night, and then as he kept denying everything I got fed up."

"But you and Luke have been together forever. You're Harbor's Zach and Kelly!"

"I guess, but even Zach and Kelly dated other people."

As Summer was being rubbed particularly hard, she thought about what to say to Marissa next. With Marissa so upset about her break-up with Luke, this was no time for Summer to complain about sleeping with Ryan. She didn't want to rub Marissa's face in the mud—even if it was sort of deserved.

"Coop, to help with the pain, this Salt Glo is on me!" Summer tried to say with enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Sum, but I don't think this exfoliated treatment is going to help," Marissa responded.

"Then how about a trip to the Pier for a carb-fest—Pancakes or burritos, your pick? We could invite Seth and his cousin—Seth's always good for a laugh, right?" Summer knew that this idea was going to go so poorly, but she wanted to help Marissa.

"Ok Sum. The Pier with Seth and his cousin it is!"

**I guess I'm really bad with short chapters. Please let me know what you think of this. **

**What will happen at the Pier?**


End file.
